Newlyweds
by Madijae12
Summary: Join Troy and Gabi as the face challenges and struggles when getting married young. It's great Check it out. Will our Favorite couple make it through thick and thin, Dicovering the Joys and Confiding in each other through the trouble!
1. Mr and Mrs Bolton

Disclaimer, I own nothing at all, all rights belong to there rightful owners.

That being said I would love to say That this idea has been floating around my head for a while and I really would love to share it. This WILL be the first story that I will completely finish and not give up on. So if you like I hope you'll tell me and even if you don't like it tell, or share it with some friends :].

This will mainly be Troy and Gabi going through there life as Newlyweds and so on they are 22.

This is the Trailer.

"It's always been you, you've shown me more in 4 years then I would have learned in 100's of years. You're my inspiration, you have the key to my heart, and I want to be the Holder of yours forever. Gabriella Faith Margaret Montez I love you with more than my Heart will you Marry me."

Gabi couldn't even breathe she'd dreamt of this hundreds of times had day dreams but Nothing, nothing in this whole world could compare to troy getting down on one knee and exposing the simple silver band with a small circle diamond on it. When Gabi could finally remember to breathe she burst into tears and sobbed out,

"You've had my heart for a long time Troy Lloyd Bolton and I'd be completely insane if I said no, You make me happier than anyone and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Troy couldn't contain his gorgeous smile that he proudly wore from ear to ear. He slipped the ring onto her finger and then picked her up and swung her around, This was his fiancé and he wouldn't have it any other way she truly was his light on a rainy day.

"I love you." Gabi spoke sweetly and with conviction this was the beginning of the rest of there lives.

"I love you too the moon and back and then some." Troy could honestly say that he would elope but then they'd have to deal with angry parents and that's never a good thing.

**5 Months later, August 26****th**

"Gabi sweetheart it's you wedding day." Margaret, Gabi's mom couldn't help but laugh her baby girl was getting married today and it was bittersweet she knew troy would always take care of her but It had always been Gabi and her for the past 22 years but, we all have to grow up sometime and she knew Gabi would always be safe.

Gabi yawned, "Wow I can't believe in a few hours I will be Mrs. Troy Lloyd Bolton, It's so exciting." Gabi laughed as she climbed out of bed to open her curtains it was a Beautiful day the sun was shining there was not a cloud in site and there was a light breeze she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Gabi, my baby Gabriella I can't believe I'm giving you away today." Margaret said with a sob at the end.

"No mom we are not going to do this, we knew this day would come. Let's just be happy I'm almost finished with school and Troy's basketball seasons are going great this is a Great day because today is the beginning of the rest of my life besides I'm only like a 45 minute drive from your house and We'll come visit. So you can't be sad that I'm growing up." Gabi spoke as she rocked her mom's slightly shaking body.

Margaret leaned away from her daughter, "Your right this is the Beginning of Something great."

"Yes, Yes it is and I'll always be you baby Girl." Gabi said with a small smile.

"Now we have to go get ready because, I'm GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!" Gabi spoke while jumping up and down.

"Careful Gabi you don't want to get injured." Margaret and Gabi both started laughing before going into the Bathroom to get ready.

**The Wedding August 26th**

Gabi wasn't nervous she couldn't wait to marry Troy. So when the song started her mom took her elbow and they started walking down the isle.

Troy was awe- struck when he saw her walking to him she had on a light purple strapless ball gown dress with crystals in crested along the breast cups and all along the skirt. Her hair was down in a side pony, He'd never seen her look anymore Beautiful and before too long she would be his.

Finally after seemed like hours Gabi finally made it down the isle and with a soft smile her mother kissed her forehead and whispered, "He's your rock and you're his Try not to go to bed mad, nothing's ever as bad as it seems, and It's okay to make small sacrifices for each other." Gabi nodded her head and then her mom put Gabi's hand in troy's and mouthed a silent, " She's yours take great care of her."

Troy smiled and nodded. Before turning to Gabi and whispering," You look beautiful."

Gabi blushed and said, "Thank you."

**Okay let's just go to the vows.**

The Preacher spoke, "Gabi and Troy wrote there own vows so now we will be hearing them, Troy."

Troy looked right into Gabi's eyes his stare never wavering, "Gabriella Faith Margaret Montez, I look at you and You brighten up my day. You make me feel like I'm on top of this World and when You hold me I know everything is going to be okay because you've always been by my side. I want to wake up to your face every morning and say good night to you every night, I want to make all your worries go away, I Love you and That's A promise for Forever." Troy's steady hands grasped Gabi's small shaking one and Slipped on a simple Silver band that matched her engagement ring.

"and Gabi." The preacher spoke.

Gabi smiled through her tears and look up at troy who was smiling her Favorite Huge smile, "Troy Lloyd Bolton, Since I've met you I've never felt this much love for one human being you mean the world to me and I'm so Ready to spend the rest of my life with you. You know everything about me flaws, and all, But your love has never changed and I know I've found my love of my life it's you and your silly jokes and your burnt grilled cheese sandwiches. The one who's shown me it's great to have someone who gets you, and you Wildcat get me Now, and Forever more." She smiled as Troy's eyes got watery and She Grasped his Steady Firm hands silently placing the silver band that matched hers on his finger.

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Troy Gripped Gabi's back and pulled her in closely and they kissed passionately fireworks were practically going off, But they didn't care about the crowd who was now on there feet clapping and Shouting. They pulled back from one another and Smiled.

The preacher Grabbed there hands and Spoke, "I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Lloyd Bolton.

Gabi smiled she was proudly Mrs. Bolton.

**T&G**

Author's note;

Chapters aren't going to be extremely long but they won't be short and Choppy.

Let me know what you think. I really love it and Hope you do to.

---Madijae---


	2. The NoteBook

Disclaimer, I own nothing at all, all rights belong to there rightful owners.

Alright this chapter does contain Mature Content and It's my first time writing it so If It sucks I hope I can get better, so if you don't like it don't read. But I hope you enjoy it :]

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever."

-Noah Calhoun-

**T&G**

Gabi was getting nervous they'd never been all the way, and she knew that Troy had More experience what if she didn't please him?

They were driving down the highway to there apartment he was holding there hands in his lap and every so often he would look at her and smile.

"What's on your mind baby?" Troy asked she'd been silent since they left the reception and it was worrying him.

She sighed and looked at her feet, "Nothing." Gabi really didn't want to confess her fear but she should have known better than saying nothing he would never buy that.

Troy laughed, "Nothing, you should know by now that, I'm not going to Buy that its' nothing." as he finished his sentence they pulled into the apartment Complex, They decided that since classes were just starting they shouldn't miss them that's why they weren't going on a honeymoon it was just to much and they were both fine with that decision. Troy opened his door and went to Gabi's side and opened the door before they started walking to there apartment which is on the first floor and in the back of the complex.

Once they got to the door troy unlocked it and Picked Gaby up Bridal style causing her to squeal and troy to laugh, "Welcome home baby, do you want to tell me whats on your mind?

She buried her head into to his shoulder and nodded her head no. Soon after that he set her down and Lifted her chin to make eye contact. "I'm not going to laugh."

Gabi sighed before caving in, "I'm just worried that I'm, She took another deep breath and then spoke , I'm worried that I won't be able please you since I have no experience,." She blushed and looked to the side of his face.

Troy smiled a soft sincere smile before leaning down to peck her lips before whispering against them, "Trust me there is no way you can't please me." His voice must have come out huskier than her anticipated because her knees almost gave out.

"I love you." Troy stated before picking her up bridal style again and walking to there bedroom which Is down the hallway to the right.

Once inside Troy set her down and Gabi looked around the room to see that their were white roses all over. She spoke, "Troy's its beautiful."

Troy responded," Not as Beautiful as you." Then he turned her around so that her back was too him and started untying the back of the dress while peppering her neck and back with short sweet kisses, gently sucking on her sweet spoke making her moan every so often.

When he finished undoing the ribbon he turned her around and she Let go of it and Troy couldn't contain the moan that escaped his mouth when he saw the lingerie she had on it was a Dark Purple corset top that had Black outline on it with see through material at the top and her barely there thong was also see through, troy could feel himself becoming hard.

When She let the dress fall she could hear troy moan and she could feel her peaks become hard from the air. Not long after Troy kissed her hard and she kissed back with just as much force they crashed to the bed Gabi's hands roaming to the buttons which she was undoing after what felt like forever she got them all undone and His Shirt was flung forgotten across the room. Then Troy bent down in what seemed like slow motion and flicked his tongue out and teased her completely solid peak causing a low guttural moan to be pulled from Gabi's lips and her back arched making troy smile against her skin.

The next article of clothing was troy's undershirt, And then with Shaking Hands Gabi started undoing his pants and when she couldn't get them undone she felt troy's larger hands over hers helping her undo the button then pull down the zipper, then he wiggled his hips and the slacks were gone all she could see was the large tent in his midnight blue boxers, Her eyes trailed up his body to his ocean pool eyes.

Then he pulled the strap of her Corset down and then the other side before sliding one hand under her back to lift her up. He reached back with his other hand and untied the corset and then lifted away from her straddling her upper thighs and womanhood there was just enough friction between them that Gabi couldn't help but thrust against him they both moaned at the direct contact. Troy slowly pulled the corset away from her body leaving her in her skimpy see through thong and he could see now just how she wanted him, the fabric was soaked.

Gabi felt like troy was staring at her forever and did the only thing she could she went to move her arms but troy caught them, "No, Your Amazing Gabriella Bolton and I want you."

The huskiness of his voice was about enough to give her an orgasm and them when he dipped his head down low and took her peaked nipple into his mouth she wasn't worried about being quite anymore she wanted a release, "Troy." she whimpered

"Just relax and enjoy it" troy's breath was hitting her nipple the whole time causing Gabi's eyes to roll back in her head, "Oh damn troy," Troy groaned that was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard he started moving down her body and when he got to her bellybutton he dipped his tongue in and started teasing the black ring she had in it.

He was almost to what he wanted when Gabi's small hands grabbed his head and pulled him up they kissed a lustful kiss before Gabi unexpectedly flipped them.

Gabi now straddling troy slipped her hands into his boxers and slowly started pulling them down, till he was released him, and all his glory, Gabi didn't know what to expect but from what she'd heard God had blessed him very nicely. She looked up to see troy leaning on his elbow watching her every move and that's just sexy as Fuck.

Troy pulled Gabi back up his body by her forearms and then kissed her hard flipping them so once again Gabi was on bottom. He looked at her silently asking for permission to remove her last piece of clothing Gabi nodded and Troy hooked his fingers into the flimsy fabric and pulled it down and when it got down far enough gabi kicked it off. Troy trailed his hand from her Left nipple to her right nipple then down the valley of her breast to her bellybutton when he Grinned and pulled his hand very slowly over her folds that were glistening with moisture, Gabi's immediate reaction was to grab her breasts and arch her back making troy's breath catch in his throat.

Troy then teased her clit another loud drawn out moan was produced from Gabi and then he thrust a finger in and Gabi let out a small scream, "Troy." then he started going in and out and soon her hips here thrusting against him and then he added another finger and after about 5 thrust he could feel her walls clamping around him and he couldn't wait till that was him inside her.

When Gabi came down from cloud 9 she knew she was ready, " I want you Troy, make me your wife."

Troy didn't have to be told twice he opened her legs enough so he could settled himself between them, Gabi's using birth control so there's no need to mess with condoms.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked lightly caressing her cheek, Gabi smiled and nodded giving him a reassuring smile.

Troy put the tip of his member to the opening of her, and slowly started easing himself into her. Gabi could feel herself stretching and she immediately tensed up causing troy's movements to still." Gabi your going to have to relax it's only going to hurt for a little while."

Gabi opened her clenched eyes when troy took one of her hands in his and brought it down between them rubbing the pads of her fingers against her own clit, making her whimper and moan. "Just relax it'll be over before you know it." When troy felt her walls loosen he pushed through he stopped once he met her barrier and leaned down capturing her lips in a heated kiss battling for dominance he pushed himself all the way into her Gabi turned her head away from Troy so she could cry out, It hurt bad like when you aren't paying attention and you cut yourself shaving not just a little but a chunk."Gabi I'm sorry that's the most painful he iped away the tear that were streaming down her face. Gabi shook her head, "I'm alright." and just to show she was she wiggled her hips causing Troy to throw his head back and gabi in return arched her back into his chest her hard peaks meating his chest.

Was troy felt she was ready her started thrusting in and out in a steady pace.

"Fuck…..harder." Was all Gabi could get out in a breathless maon. Troy was more than eager and before to long he could feel her walls milking him for all he was worth.

"I'm cum…cumming Fuck Fuck Troy come with me." That was all it took before both of them fell over the edge of oblivion Gabi's body shaking and cumpulsing under troy why troy tried his best not to let all his weight fall onto her.

After they both came down from the high Troy pulled out of her and laid down beside her. The bed shifted and it signaled to him that Gabi had turned to face him he opened his thousand pound eyelids to see His wife looking at him with tears in her eyes. He immediately pulled her into his arms holding her naked body against his. "I'm sorry I just can't express how close I feel to you know I love you troy with all my heart."

Troy Smiled into her hair he knew exactly how she felt he'd never felt closer to her then he did right now and He knew in his heart this feeling would never go away.

"Actually I know exactly how you feel." He took her hand and placed it over his heart and kissed her and spoke, "It's beating for you and You only."

Gabi smiled and leaned her head into his chest falling into a much needed rest.

Troy knew she'd fallen asleep because her breathing evened out, Leaving him lost in his own thoughts, This was the Beginning of His marriage and He was sure they could take on anything.

**T&G**

Author's Note;

I've had a lot of , I'm So nervous about this chapter so please tell me if It's good or bad. The next chapter will be a little bit in the future just to get to more exciting things!

---Madijae---


	3. A Walk In the Clouds

Disclaimer, I own nothing at all, all rights belong to there rightful owners.

**"Newlyweds. What else do they do but make love and war?"**

**A Walk in The Clouds**

**2 Months Later.**

"Troy, Could you at least put up the clothes I folded for you. "Gabi was annoyed lately all troy did was come home from Basketball practice and watch old basketball footage, Trying to learn from others mistakes. Gabi knew when they were getting married that Basketball would take up a lot of his time but leaving at 6:45 in the morning to be home by 6:00 and completely worn out and exhausted was not what she had in mind. She had class on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 10 am to 3p.m and then she worked every weekday from 3:45 to 9 and then she would come home and fix Dinner for her Husband then she would Take a shower and go to bed, That was another thing Troy was so exhausted that they actually had been sleeping in there bed.

Not that sleeps a bad thing but Trying to go to bed Horny with a husband in Boxers, that's completely different. There was so much built up sexual tension that anytime she saw him she'd have to turn the other way so that she wouldn't have the urge to rip his clothes off right then and there.

"Gabi, I told you I'd put them up after this half." Troy yelled back he had to make sure he knew the other players tactics by heart so that his coach would let him be a starter, For the season.

That was the last straw something inside Gabi snapped. She walked into the living room steam practically coming out of her ears, She Stepped in front of the TV then pressed the power button, Threw the folded clothes at troy and then proceeded to grab her Keys off the Coffee table which Troy's feet were currently on.

"Gabi What the Hell is your Problem." Troy asked Getting up from sitting on the couch.

Gabi just turned the other way but much to her disappointment Troy caught her elbow stopping her getaway. But she didn't turn to him, "Let go of me." Her voice was low and full of anger, but he didn't let go when she tugged at his grip.

"I'm serious Troy." Gabi spoke, struggling to get away.

"Well I am too what the Hell is bothering you?" Troy asked loosening his grip, too much because when Gabi pulled she bolted to the front door, But once again troy Caught her this time pulling her into A semi hug From Behind.

"Stop Troy I Don't need a hug from you, I just want you to let go off me." Troy Could sense she was on the verge of tears so he let go but not fully he turned her around so she was facing him.

"Will You _please_ just tell me what's made you so upset." Troy was practically pleading now because whatever it was he was going to fix it, but her answer caught him off guard.

"You" Her answer was short and sweet and she walked back into the kitchen.

Troy was right on her heals, "Me, why are you mad at me, Because I didn't put my folded shirts away, thanks mom I'll do it right away next time." That stung Gabi wasn't going to deny it, It wasn't just the shirts it was the fact that she made dinner every night, cleaned and then just the pure frustration that she had no idea how to get rid of.

"I'm sorry I fold your laundry, I won't make that mistake again, Wouldn't want me to act like I care would you. I guess I won't make dinner anymore so you won't have to worry about that either oh and I won't worry about running your Towels through the dryer in the morning so that there warm when you get out of the shower." Gabi barely got out before the waterworks started.

Troy felt guilty, she did a lot for him and she asked him to do one measly thing and he couldn't press pause for his wife, He was an Ass.

"Gabi." Troy spoke while walking towards her.

But she stuck her hand out, "No, No, I don't need you." And she ran to the bathroom.

That hurt but he didn't blame her, he was completely inconsiderate of her needs, he was going to make sure that her needs where always met from now on. He could hear her heart wrenching sobs through the door.

"Gabi…." No answer.

"Gabi baby, I'm sorry I'm a jerk I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." His voice was low but strong.

She turned the water on and that was his sign that she wasn't in the mood to talk, and It sucked Because he really wanted to see her smiling face it was Friday and he didn't have practice in the morning he was hoping to spend some Quality time with his wife in there bedroom no interruptions, Just him and his Gabi.

He sat down on the couch Head in his hands before he turned the game back on it was about an hour before Gabi walked out with one of his Old east high Senior shirts on and some black booty shorts her hair in a high bun he could smell her Coconut shampoo.

She looked at him for the first time since before the fight, "I'm going to bed." She spoke softly and then looked down at her wedding ring, fidgeting with it.

Troy stood up, "Gabi I'm really sorry I didn't mean what I said about you being my mom, I was just upset, I appreciate everything you do and I'm sorry that I haven't let you know it in a long time, basketball…" She cut him off.

"Yeah Troy I know This is your First season you have to make an outstanding impression, That's why I never say anything but I mean I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't pause the fucking game for one minute to do what I asked sorry for sounding like A bitchy mom but I folded them that was the least you could have done." Gabi spoke while placing her hands on her hips.

"I know and I'm sorry." Troy Spoke while stealthy inching closer to her.

"Do you even care that I cook for you because if you don't I'm not going to do it anymore." Gabi spoke watching his feet intently he was inching closer and right then sex was the last thing on her mind so she started walking into there bedroom.

"Gabi will you just let me hold you?" Troy was getting desperate he was Horny, and he couldn't deny that Gabi looked sexy and Beautiful.

"Why do we only get to have sex when your in the mood? "Gabi spat back

That statement was a blow at troy's ego and it was a big one, But she was right he'd been to tired and lately anytime he got in bed she would turn the other way only to have him pull her back to him.

He smiled, she was sexually frustrated, he knew exactly what she was feeling he'd had to deal with it for 5 months after he proposed not that he minded she was his forever. But he knew how to relieve his frustration Gabi on the other hand was new to all this.

"Gabi you know I love when you wear my shirts." Troy Spoke huskily walking towards her. Placing his hands at the bottom of his shirt then Sexily, Slowly he pulled it over his head and dropped it somewhere forgotten.

Gabi could hardly breathe, she wanted him, no she needed, to feel that connection with him because being a new wife was really starting to be hard not being able to see Troy as much, and when he took his shirt off she forgot about what they were fighting about." I'm so mad at you." Gabi spoke fumbling over her own words.

"You know you should really Learn how to relieve your frustration, or we are going to be having a few more of these stupid fights." Troy said cockily he could tell she was just as turned on as he currently is.

Gabi blushed she'd never really touched herself but knowing her husband did was a big turn on, "Troy Lloyd Bolton."

He was right in front of her now, "Yeah Gabriella Faith Margaret Bolton." His voice was screaming of sex and he knew her body was reacting to it because she gasped.

"I can not believe you."

He couldn't take it anymore he had to have her.

Before Gabi knew it her back was pushed against the wall and Troy's tongue was asking for and entrance she accepted greedily. Then her shirt was gone and troy's Thumbs and forefingers were fingering her hard sensitive peaks.

"Oh, Troy…please, just make love to me." Troy looked at her smile, Pushed his basketball shorts down with his boxers, While Gabi Hastily pushed her shorts and underwear down. Troy's hand found her nub and then he thrust into her not long after They were both moaning and groaning.

"I'm Cumming, Fuck Gabi cum with me.' Troy barely gasped out.

That was all it took Gabi's orgasm immediately followed throwing both of them off the edge. After they stopped shaking troy rolled off her and pulled her backside into him.

Troy laughed then spoke, "I think we just had some pretty mind blowing make up sex."

"UH Troy, Gosh." Gabi replied.

"Well it was." Troy responded

"Yeah, and I really don't want to fight over something that stupid again, I love you but you've gotta meat me half way on some things." Gabi spoke with conviction and Troy understood.

"I will baby I've just been distracted, You're my world." Troy spoke before well needed sleep fogged his mind.

When his breathing even out she knew he was asleep, And she knew that no matter how big or little the fights which were bound to pop up sometimes, Her Troy would Reign and they would be okay, they are young But there love is The Love of A Lifetime.

**T&G**

**Author's note;**

**So How was it? Let me remind you I've never attempted a story like this but I'm Very proud of my self so far, so let me know how I'm doing. Your reviews push me to update even if it's a simple, Loved it or I love this story I'll appreciate it. So like I said let me know! And if you have any suggestions or questions you can always p.m me!**


	4. Cinderella Man

Disclaimer, I own nothing at all, all rights belong to there rightful owners.

I have to believe that when things are bad I can change them.

-Jim Braddock

_**This is just going to Be Fluff and maybe funny in some Areas. And yes I know that Birth control helps with cramps but, For right now It doesn't anyways hope you love it.**_

"Gabi, Baby I'm home I got you some Midol, and Tampons" Troy was nervous this was the first time Gabi had been vulnerable and he felt helpless.

"Oh god thank you." Gabi replied she was curled up on the couch in one of Troy's hoodies and some sweat pants, this was the worst her period had been in a long time and she felt bad because Troy was definitely not in his comfort zone, Gabi could tell how he just wanted to take her pain away.

Troy walked in with a bottle of water and the Target sack. He blushed a deep blush before scratching his neck and speaking, "I um, I didn't, I mean you Didn't really tell me what kind, So I uh got like 2 different kinds, and then there's um all the different absorbencies." He finally made eye contact with her.

She fell more in love with him in that moment he had no idea what she needed but he made sure she had different choices, She forgot that he hadn't ever bought her personal products, so she smiled and stuck her hands out motioning him to come clothes to her.

He sat kneeled down so his head was by her head. And Gabi pulled him into a hug then whispered in his ear, "There's no need to be embarrassed Troy, I forgot that you've never been with me or even by yourself to buy me tampons, I'm not that picky so let's see what you got."

Troy kissed her head breathing in her sweet coconut fragrance," Sorry this is just new to me, I hate seeing you in any kind of pain, I just want to make it go away."

"Baby, some things are just natural and this is definitely one of those things. It'll be over in 4 days." Gabi spoke tugging at the target sack.

She pulled out a Blue Box labeled Tampax® Pearl Plastic Multipax.

Lucky guess on his part those are the kind that she normally uses.

"I was so confused going down those isles, there's so many Different kinds, Then plastics or cardboard, the absorbencies, It was really nerve wracking." Troy spoke growing more comfortable with the subject.

Gabi laughed, "Awh wildcat I love you, You make everything okay."

She Pulled The Midol out of the bag opened it and the proceeded to take 2.

"Do you need anything else, coach let me have today off from practice?"

Gabi sat up, he didn't have to not go to practice today," Troy hun, you don't have to stay if you need or just want to go to practice you can, I'm a big girl, I've had my period since I was 12."

Troy sat down beside her on the couch and tucked her beautiful curls behind her ear.

"It's okay, this is new too me. I want you to need me it makes me feel useful."

"You sure?" Gabi asked with uncertainty.

Troy smiled his big goofy smile, "Yeah, I want too hold you till the pain goes away."

Gabi leaned up and kissed him a sweet love filled kiss. "You amazing, You know that?"

"You've told me a couple of times but it's always nice to hear it."

Gabi Got up. Troy followed suit, "Where are you going?" Concern laced in his voice.

Gabi giggled her honey sweet laugh, "Troy relax, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

Troy laughed nervously, then blushed, "Sorry, Its just all new to me."

"Baby, you doing fine, I'm not going to die, though these cramps make me want too."

Troy eyes got big and then Gabi Laughed, "I was kidding Troy they hurt but I don't want to die the medicine should be kicking in, in a little while."

And then she walked down the hall the left and came out 5 minutes later, with her hair in a pony tail. With a Big bright smile on her face.

Troy smiled back, she looked like she felt better, "You need me to get you anything else?"

"No." Was her simple answer and then she sat on the couch next to her.

"But, I do want you to hold me." Troy responded by turning so that his feet were now on the couch with Gabi Between his legs with her head on his chest.

"Better?"

"Great, you make all my pain go away."

Troy laced there hands together over her stomach and completed lazy circles all along it.

"I'm glad because seeing you in pain makes me hurt.

"Troy?" Gabi asked solemnly.

"Yeah?" Troy responded.

"When do you want to have kids?"

His grip tightened on her and he responded with a small smile, "When we get out of school, and have a house of our own, Why?"

Gabi replied, "I was just wandering we never really talked about it, How many Kids to you want?"

"I want 2 or 3, how many do you want?"

Gabi smiled they thought alike,"2 or 3, I want little boys."

Her answer shocked him he wanted little girls with long Curly dark brown hair, with big comforting Brown eyes. "I want Little girls that look like you and play basketball like me.

"Ha, I want Little boys with Your Big Deep Loving Blue Eyes."

"Well, speaking from my point of view, Boys get messy they like dirt, they tend to be handfuls and they get hurt." Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, well us girls, we are so emotional sometimes, we throw fits when we don't get our way, Oh and let's not forget about periods, cramps, boobs that just happen to show up over night." Gabi Laughed she could feel troy's body tense.

"Do you have any names you like?" Troy asked.

"I love The girl names Jade or Camellia, Cami for Short. But Little Boys I love, Benjamin, Braydon, Braxton, You have any names you like?" Gabi questioned.

"You said one of them, Braxton, I thinks it's Strong, and Significant."

"Well then When we have kids, our son will be named Braxton."

Troy inhaled deeply, He was very content with his life and his Wife.

Not long after Gabi fell into a deep peaceful sleep and she dreamt of being pregnant.

When she awoke she was alone on the couch and she looked at the clock on the wall to see it was a little after 6. She got up and went to the bathroom. Then she exited and went into there bedroom hoping to find troy but she didn't.

"Troy." She called out. No answer.

She walked to the kitchen Grabbed her phone and hit speed dial 2 the first was her voicemail.

It rang twice before she heard, "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Well when you fell asleep my mom called she needed help getting some things out of the attic, I thought I would be home before you woke back up, Is everything alright?

Gabi smiled Troy was the perfect son, "Yeah baby, I'm fine. What do you want for dinner?"

"You don't have too cook I could pick up fast food." Troy spoke.

"No it's fine, I'll just surprise you. See you when you get home Love you."

"I love you too Gabi, I'll be home in an hour or so." And then She Shut her phone while walking to the pantry, they needed to go grocery shopping they didn't really have anything to fix so you grabbed a box of Velveeta and shells and then right at 7:05 she heard troy enter their apartment. "I'm home."

"Right, on time, We need to go shopping we have like nothing to eat."

Troy smiled a huge smile here she was not feeling great and she was fixing him Dinner, the thoughtfulness of her gesture touched him deep down in his heart.

"Well I could go tomorrow after I practice, if you make me a list."

"yeah, I'll make one after dinner."

"Whoa, here let me help." Troy spoke as he rushed over to help her get there plates down, Why they had put them so high he had no idea.

"Thanks." Gabi spoke sweetly.

They ate dinner in a very comfortable silence, there legs hooked together under the small table, each stealing glances at the other every so often.

Gabi got up and was clearing the table but troy Knew she probably wanted to take her shower, "Gabs go take your shower I'll clean up for you, you did after all make dinner."

She was about to argue but The look on his face said that he had meant what he said and no sense in arguing so she walked down the hallway and not long after that she got in the shower. Troy was in the living room, looking over a huge packet of different plays that he had to familiarize himself with for the new season when Gabi walked out with her blue sweats on and just a pink tank top.

"I'm gonna go to bed, turn off the lights when your done okay."

"Alright, I won't be much longer just a few more tonight, yeah I'll make sure the doors locked too."

She smiled, "I love you too the moon and back."

It was Troy's turn to smile he stretched his arms as wide as they go, "I love you too Infinity and Beyond.'

Gabi laughed and then walked into the bedroom closing the door but leaving it open just enough.

It was about 30 minutes till troy shut the binder got up Locked the front door, turned off the kitchen light, then the living room lamp. He brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers, and Crawled into his bed beside his heavily sleeping wife, and he put his arm around her and pulled her into him. Her sweet, fruity fragrance filled his every breath and he kissed the top of her head before, falling asleep faintly dreaming of the future and what challenges and surprises it would hold.

_Author's note;_

_Awh, Troy soo sweet I love it, I hope you did too. Next chapter is going to be sad. But, They'll face the challenges together!_

_Review, Review, Review, and let me know how your liking the story! Oh and I made a mistake They are seniors so sorry about the confusion over that I forgot!_


	5. One Tree Hill

Disclaimer, I own nothing at all, all rights belong to there rightful owners.

_**You know it's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they are happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been that you realized how much you need it, how much you love it. God, I love this game.**_

_**- Nathan Scott One Tree Hill**_

**2 Weeks Later**

Troy sat In the living room no sound, just his breathing, and the pitter patter of the rain and an occasional clap of thunder. He had Strained his thigh muscle and had sprained his ankle he was going to be out of practice for at least 2 weeks, and it Frustrated him because 2 weeks from now was there first game and he wasn't going to be able to suit up because he decided to show off and Dunk but he slipped coming down with all his weight on his right thigh and ankle.

His phone keep vibrating reminding him that He'd missed Gabi's 10 calls and how ever many voicemails and texts. He needed to be alone just him and his thoughts, one pesky move had almost cost him his ankle and at least half the season, It was a wake up call one mistake that he'd learn from and never repeat.

Coach said," I understand trying to make your mark but, son Injuring yourself is only going to leave your butt mark in one of those seats off of the court, this season Defines you Don't throw it away!"

He'd never been so scared in his life he almost lost one of the things that mattered most to him. He was thrown from his thoughts when he heard the front door open to reveal a soaking Gabi.

"Damn Troy, you couldn't answer your phone, Chad called and told me because my husband couldn't pick up the phone You were supposed to meet me for lunch, Gosh I thought that something had happened to you."

Troy replied bitterly, "Something did happen to me, my ankle and thigh."

Gabi was taken aback he'd never talked to her in that manner, it felt like he slapped her, she replied in a very smile voice, "Oh yeah."

Troy regretted talking to her like that she looked like he'd just slapped her, "Gabs, I didn't mean to snap at you."

She knew he was conflicted with himself and mad at his stupidity so she let it slide, "oh no it's fine."

His heart broke why did he have to screw up everything today he'd just really hurt his wife and that was inexcusable he went to get up but Gabi spoke, "No don't move I'll go get some ice and Tylenol." And before he could argue she was gone and he heard the water not long after then the ice machine, followed by some rustling and he knew she was getting the medicine.

She walked back to him but didn't sit by him she just put the ice on his ankle that was propped up then she handed him the Tylenol then the glass of water, his hand grassed over her finger tips and he could see her flinch, "Gabi, baby I didn't.." she cut him off turning the other way to there bedroom, " No, I'm fine I was just a worried wreck I understand wanting something Troy, and how you can almost feel it beneath your fingertips then loosing it."

He heard the bedroom door close then much to his dismay he heard her sobs and he knew that this was also hard on her. Troy slowly got up and limped to there bedroom he knocked on the door, 'Hey can I come in?"

He heard some movement she was going for some tissues, "It's your bedroom too."

He smiled it was his bedroom too, He opened the door to find Gabi Sitting on her side of the bed with 2 text books in front of her, her head was focused down, she obviously didn't want him to see the tears. He walked to the bed and slowly got on it, once again Gabi's body stilled and she made a motion to get up but troy caught her forearm Bringing her back down into his hard Chest, not long after her sobs started up, "Shhh, I'm here and I'm sorry for being Rude, it's just hard almost loosing something."

After a few more minutes she lifted her blood shot eyes to look at him and he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, "I was so worried and then I got that call, I just needed to see you and then I got here and it was like some one else was sitting in our living room, I love you soo much, promise me you won't try to push me away through thick and thin, you're my life and I need you in it."

He kissed her a Long hard kiss, "I pinky promise, I need you too, you're my sunshine I love you with all my heart."

They sat in silence, not the uncomfortable kind, Just a nice peaceful one. They sat, Just holding onto one another listening to the rain coming down, and the more forceful, thunder claps. Eventually they feel into a deep, sleep.

Gabi wake up to no Troy, She looked at her clock it was only 6 on a Sat so He didn't Basketball practice, That was unusual they normally sleep in and then she would make Breakfast!

She walked out of the bedroom to see Troy on the couch with Ice on his ankle and he looked deep in thought, as if he was deciding something very important.

"Troy" Her voice was timid.

"I Don't want to play Pro forever but, I got an offer last week to play with the Lakers and I'm thinking about accepting for a Year or so. Then I want to be a father who comes home too his wife every night, who plays ball with his son, who Kisses his Baby Girls knee when she falls. I want to be there when your in labor, I want to be with you all the time, I don't want to be in some far away place half the time, always surrounded by paparazzi, I want to know that If I teach basketball at the high school here, That, it will be okay for he rest of our lives, I want to make a Family and Home with you, we will be graduating in 4 months, Do you feel the same?"

Gabi was speechless, She wanted all the things that he wanted, She wanted him to be home all the time, To help her raise their kids, But she wanted him to know that as long as he was happy she would be thrilled.

"Troy, I'm happy if your happy, If you want to go play ball then coach ball with your dad, then I'm pleased, I want whatever is going to make you happy." Gabi smiled because in the next 4 months they were supposed to start looking for a house.

"I want to play, but I'm not going to be around all the time is that worth it?" Troy asked questioning himself the whole time.

"Troy you love basketball, and you love me that's not going to change, Play basketball I'm not going anywhere. I don't want you to regret this the rest of our lives it would make me miserable." Gabi then walked to him and sat on his lap straddling him.

"I love you Wildcat." Gabi spoke going in for a kiss.

"I love you more Gabi, and thank you."

Gabi gave him a questioning look.

"For what?'

"For making me see, that You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Troy spoke softly kissing her forehead.

They were going to be fine, Troy called the Lakers coach later that night and he would fly up to La later that month to Discuss all the details, but troy was going to play Pro ball and if he didn't like it he would be fine with it.

**Author's note;;**

**Hey guys, Review.**

**Next chapter we will be skipping ahead again because right now I need for them to be settled down a little more.**

**So much love and Let me know how much you liking the story!**

**I'm going to try to make the next few longer so I won't be updating as quickly but I know you'll support me.**

**So Review and let me know!**

**-Madijae:]**


	6. The Prince and Me

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but in a few chaps I might:]**_

_**Today marks a profound and bittersweet milestone for all of us, as we bear witness to both an end and a beginning. And while we must continue on, we must also be grateful to have been blessed with someone who has so ably guided us to where we are today. When there has been so much love and happiness for someone, it is natural to be reluctant to close such a wonderful chapter in our lives, for moving forward is rarely accomplished without considerable grief and sadness. And while our sorrow may be profound, the clouds will clear, and the sun will shine on us again. And in that warm, bright light we will find ourselves facing a glorious future. A future of exciting challenges and infinite possibilities, in which the horizon will stretch out before us, trimmed in the heavenly glow of the sunrise of our tomorrow. **_

_**The Prince and Me**_

**6 Months later**

**T&G**

It's been a 6 months since Troy's injury, 5 months since Troy Officially signed on as A Lake,2 Months since They Graduated Both earning themselves Degrees and 1 month since they moved to LA so troy could officially start training, They had left behind all there friends, family, everything that they'd been calling home to move to a place Where they'd bought there first home, It's a 2 Bedroom 1 and a half bath with a Living room kitchen and A work out room so troy's not gone more than he has to be.

Gabi got a job at the Elementary School just 5 blocks from the house, She is going to be teaching 1st grade when school starts in 3 months which in 3 months her and Troy would be married for 1 year.

"Hey Troy?" Gabi asked walking into the work out room with a water bottle.

"Yeah, babe?" Troy asks stopping what he's doing. "I uh, I well, I mean, Gosh this shouldn't be this hard."

Troy smiled she was tripping over her words. "Gabi?" Troy spoke walking to her pulling her into a hug. "Troy I want to have a baby."

Troy didn't mean to but his immediate reaction was to pull away, they'd just gotten settled down in LA and His season was about to start meaning he'd Be practicing every night and had games every weekend. It just wasn't the best idea and he didn't want to hurt her but he knew he'd have to tell her! This just wasn't the right time or the right place, he wanted to be more settled down.

Gabi felt completely stupid and idiotic she knew that he wanted to be settled down more but everyday she past the park where there were always little kids running around followed by the parents who just looked like the smile on there face was etched there forever. Gabi wanted that now more than ever.

Troy still didn't know what to say, "Gabs, we just moved, and we aren't going to stay here forever."

Gabi felt a little sting from the rejection although she was expecting him to say just that, yet she didn't know how to react, so she did what was instinct to her she started walking to the kitchen to put some more things up.

Troy sat there in the work out room he had no idea how to deal with this but he knew that she was hurt when she walked away not saying anything.

Gabi was somewhat thankful that troy didn't come find her she just wanted to be alone, they were only 22 they still had time for kids. So Gabi put up every dish and cup and plate, Where SHE wanted them and where SHE could reach them, she was kind of tired of troy always having to rescue her, Maybe that was just the hurt Gabi talking but either way everything was at her level. That took her at least a couple hours, and then she moved to the guest bedroom where she started pulling out pictures to put on the walls, she must have been looking at there wedding picture for a long time because the tears started to well up and she was desperately trying to blink them away. She put it in the box when she heard Troy at the doorway, "Gabi its 9:30, do you want me to go get take out?"

Gabi wasn't hungry she was still trying to digest the regret of asking him because if she'd known it would hurt this much she wouldn't have bothered, "Oh um I'm fine."

Troy knew she was still upset, "Gabi we can't bring a baby into this world because I still want you too myself for a couple of years, and Besides basketball is about to start and right now it's important."

Gabi was just coming to terms with his answer then he has to bring it back up again, "yes Troy I know." She spoke closing the box, and maneuvering her way out of the room between Troy and the Door Frame.

Troy went to grab her but she knew that's what he was going to do and she dodged him, "Gabriella this is so childish." Troy stated turning off the light and shutting the door.

Gabi turned around she just wanted him to forget she had even brought up the word baby, "Sorry, I just wish you'd forget I'd even said anything it was just completely idiotic."

Troy was stunned she thought that thinking about having a baby was idiotic?, "Gabi we'll have kids eventually just not right now."

Gabi threw her hands up and then set them on her hips, "Just forget it Troy, it was dumb."

It dawned on Troy she'd been really emotional the last few days and had been a little irritable, "Gabi sweetheart are you on your period?"

Gabi gasped and then stalked off in the direction of there bedroom, with troy close on her heals.

"You can tell me, do you need me to go get you anything from the store?" Troy asked catching there bedroom door before slammed it in his face.

"Gabi come on." Troy pleaded

"yes I'm on my period but that's besides the point." Gabi spoke still turned away from him.

Troy smiled he knew Gabi better than anyone.

Gabi started crying she just felt so many emotions all at once.

"Gah, I miss my mom, our apartment that actually felt like home, I miss how we would actually do things together."

Troy was thrown off course he'd known this was going to be a lot of change but he didn't realize how unhappy she was, "Gabs this will feel like home eventually we just moved we are still getting settled, heck I'm still trying to remember our address."

Gabi smiled a small soft one he was trying to make her feel better," I just want my own time with you."

Troy smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Babe, I'm right here, We are spending time with each other right now, I'm not going to change I'll always be your Troy, and in the future when the time is right we will have kids, but Sweetheart We're only 22 we still have time." Gabi could feel troy wiping her tears away.

"I Feel so off course, Like I'm in a trance and all I want to do is go back." Gabi confessed to Troy.

"When we get more settled in This will start to feel like home, just give it time and you have to promise, not to hide you feeling and thoughts from me, They'll just be bottled up till you explode." Troy exclaimed with hand motions.

"I promise, I love you too the moon and back."

Troy smiled, "I'll love you Forever and a day."

"We are going to okay." Gabi said with loads of conviction.

"Gabriella Bolton your mine forever."

"That's the fine with me." Gabi spoke with a giggle.

They don't have everything figured out and they bump heads on simple things and laugh about it later, that's was just who they are and they are perfect together. They go together like sand and a Beach. Things wouldn't always be easy for them but they'll never forget what made them who they are. What the future may hold they can only guess but they'll soon find out.

**Author's note;;**

**Hey guys I hadn't realized it had been so long since the last update, But I hope you enjoy it, review and let me know or any things that you want to see happen with this story.**


	7. Ever After

Disclaimer: I Own nothing!

_**Prince Henry: You told me it was a matter of life or death. Leonardo DaVinci: A woman always is. **_

_**-Ever After**_

_May 23th_

Troy and Gabi are all settled in and the house is all put together not a box in site.

It was finally starting to feel like home to Gabi and Troy. They were still not fully seeing eye to eye but sometimes that's just how it is.

Gabi woke up early which was weird she was never up early on a Saturday, so she decided to make troy a real breakfast with, sausage, eggs, bacon, Gravy and some orange juice. She was setting the table when she saw him stumble out of the bedroom with his sweats riding low on his hips, His hair tousled all around. She smiled he was rubbing his eyes like a little kid and that made her Happy.

"Good morning Handsome." Gabi Spoke Cheerily Grabbing the orange juice pouring them glasses.

Troy's heart swelled He loved the feeling he got when she spoke to him in that voice it meant she was happy as could be.

"Morning Sweetheart." Troy spoke walking to the table pulling himself out a chair with a plate full of food in front of him. "Mmmm, It smells Delicious."

Gabi walked into the Dinning room, where Troy got to actually look at her, Her hair was on top of her head with some loose Curls cascading down the side of her Face, she had on one of troy's old Tee shirts and some rolled up booty shorts. "I hope your hungry I cooked a lot." She spoke while sitting down across from him. "Yeah I actually am." Came troy's Response along with his foot rubbing along her calf.

Gabi smiled, He was as Turned on as she was.

"So you don't have Practice Today do you?"

Troy was Studying her intently He was Turned on and she wanted to know if he had Practice. He continued eating, "No babe, I don't have Practice today."

"Oh okay." She spoke getting up and taking her plate to the kitchen, Troy followed suit and when she started washing her Plate He wrapped his arms around her His lips attached to her neck. He smiled when she gasped she could feel just how Turned on he was, "You know I just thought of something to occupy my time today." troy spoke

Gabi Tried to contain the moan that came out when he nipped against her ear, "oh Yeah and what would that be?"

Troy groaned she sounded so sexy, "Well I'm planning on watching you cum a few times.

Gabi turned into his arms and found his searching lips they met in a heated passionate battle, Then Troy's hands found there way to her Hardened peaks and he started rubbing them. Gabi pulled away bending down she kissed his rock hard abs then she peppered kisses while pulling down his pants and boxers, and she couldn't contain a gasp that came when she released him, he was way Harder than usual and that made her even more wet.

Troy looked down at her through his half closed eyes. Gabi stroked him a few times then she licked the tip, then she took him all the way in, making Troy shudder and he tried with all his might not to cum, right then and there after a couple more bobs, troy Pulled her up and kissed her tasting himself on her lips was hot.

Troy Pulled her shirt off then unhooked her bra and her sucked with no relent on her hardened peaks, while his hand found its way to her shorts he pulled them down and was surprised she'd gone commando, fucking sexy as hell. Gabi gasped when troy pinched her clit and then Thrust two thick fingers into her bringing her to the brink of her orgasm Fast.

"Fuck your so wet and tight." Troy moaned.

"Oh uh huh Damn Troy just fuck me." Gabi spoke while throwing her head back.

Before they new it Gabi was laying on the island with her legs open troy cradled between them his manhood Pressing against her wet opening.

He took it slow both moaning and Gasping at the sensation, and then troy set a steady pace and Gabi was on the verge of her Orgasm again Troy not far behind.

"Oh Troy Come with me." Gabi spoke reaching her own hand down rubbing her clit, her walls started milking troy for his orgasm and soon they both flew over the edge panting and Sweating.

Neither one said anything for a few minutes Troy still inside Gabi to exhausted to move.

Gabi spoke first," Damn, That was beyond anything."

Troy kissed her before he spoke, "That was Perfect, I love you Gabi."

Gabi smiled and lifted herself up and kissed him before whispering, "I thought you wanted to see me cum a few times."

Troy Groaned he was instantly hard.

After two more rounds They took a Shower together and just washed each other only getting out when the water got cold.

Then Troy went to go get a real work out in, and Gabi went the opposite direction she went to the kitchen to fix A late Lunch.

Nothing fancy, simple in fact.

Grilled Cheese, It was easy and didn't make a mess plus troy adores them.

After troy was finished he walked to the kitchen and he ate a grilled cheese that Gabi left out for him. He smiled He was Truly Blessed to have Gabi He loved her with more than his whole heart and she felt the same.

Young Love is the simplest, theirs only two hearts involved, And those two hearts beat as one. The connection is tighter than spandex pants, and when you find that Love and Connection you'd do things you never thought possible and you'd give up everything just to see them smile.

Young love if you find it capture it.

Young Love if you believe it will find you.

Young Love Is unbreakable.

Young Love is only for those who are willing to fight for each other.

Author's note;;

Sorry Guys, I've been studying for tests!

Again Sorry that this is really short but it's better than nothing!

Review!

Review!


	8. Toy Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

To infinity and Beyond!

-Toy Story

One Year, It'd been a Year Full of surprises and Conquests That made them stronger, Made them who they are.

One Year and They are even more in love Than most couples.

Yeah They'd gotten into the occasional argument over something dumb and then they would get over it.

For Troy and Gabi it'd been a Year of Learning from each other and growing in love and Hope, They had Hope for the Future they both knew they were ready for what ever came their way.

It's been 365 Days since Gabriella Montez became a Bolton.

It'd been One Hell of a Year.

Troy had been up for sometime He just laid there Gabi Curled into his side His arm pulling her in. He was just thinking about all the things that had changed this year, and He knew it all wouldn't be possible without the woman Laying next to him her breathing in sync with his Breathing.

They completed each other but were able to Function without each other so when Troy was away, She wouldn't be depressed She'd Be happily waiting the time until she could see him again, That didn't mean she didn't miss him she missed all the time but Knew He missed her too.

As troy thought more and more about the past year he couldn't help but feel selfish in a sense, She'd given up and left behind most of her life to go to some Far away place with him and support him even when she just wanted to go home, She never really asked for anything that wasn't necessary, or gotten angry when he came home exhausted from Training. His Gabi never complained and he ALWAYS complained when she brought up anything closely related to a Baby.

He wanted Gabi to himself, But he'd never really looked at it from her point of view all she really knows is that he doesn't want a baby, Which is true for right now but maybe in a year or so He'd be more prepared for it.

He took a deep breath inhaling her soft, sensually, sweet aroma. Then bent his head down and peppered her hair with kisses. When she lifted her head and her eyes fluttered open he kissed her lips.

"Morning husband." Gabi spoke looking into troy's Deep blue eyes.

"Happy Anniversary Wife." Troy smiled when Her eyes got all big and Her mouth looked like it was going to Stretch right off her face.

"As to you." Gabi spoke kissing his chin then his shoulder soon followed by small sweet kisses that she sprinkled down his chest.

Troy moaned when she reached the top of his boxers that held his achingly hard Member.

"Gabi" Troy's tone was breathless and his eyes were half closed.

She continued teasing him, "Yeah baby."

He smiled a lustful smile she wanted to play dirty he would definitely join.

Gabi Gasped when troy pulled her up by her forearms and straddled her his Hardness touching her through her booty shorts.

"Troy." Gabi's tone came out as a small scream, he lifted her tank top over her head and was thumbing the already hardened peaks.

"Please." Gabi whimpered out when he slowly made his way to her waistline.

Troy smiled against her skin, "Please what?"

Gabi Closed her eyes and smiled, "Just Make love to me."

Troy obliged and He did exactly as she asked it Felt like the first time they'd connected in that way on their wedding night.

They laid under the sheet there bodies glowing from the love making.

When there Breathing was finally under control Troy spoke, "I love you so much."

Gabi smiled, "I love you too Husband of mine."

Troy smiled the way she said his title sometimes made his stomach get the butterfly affect.

After they got up, Troy had to go somewhere and Gabi was going to Fix dinner.

It was about 6 when troy got home. Right about the time that Gabi got the Lasagna out of the oven it smelled Heavenly.

"Hey Babe?" Troy called out setting his keys down!

"I'm in the Kitchen." Came Gabi's Soft voice.

He walked into the kitchen with a small box in his Hands to find Gabi In a Strapless Navy Blue Knee length dress.

She looked Beautiful her hair running down her shoulders with no make up on.

Gabi Smiled, "Are you hungry?"

Troy spoke, "Yes, I am Very hungry."

Gabi Brought the two Plates into the dining room, and Then she brought back Two wine Glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What's the occasion." Troy questioned with a Smile.

"Well, If I remember Correctly, One year ago We said our Vows and I Became the Newest Mrs. Bolton." Gabi replied pouring the wine.

"Oh, Is that all?" Troy asked

"Yes Husband of Mine it is, Now eat Its Amazing if I may say so myself."

They ate every now and then exchanging smiles. When they finished Troy pushed the small box he'd been carrying to Gabi.

Gabi's eyes got wide They'd said no gifts, "Troy I," He cut her off.

"No, I said I didn't want anything. But I did get you something." She was going to protest but he shushed her.

She opened the velvet Box with shaking hands To Find a pair of Square Diamond Earrings.

She smiled and Threw her arms around him kissing his chin then his mouth.

"Are you happy?" Troy asked.

She Laughed then smiled, "I'm so much more than happy and Its all Because of you I love you!"

Troy Laughed, "You make me happy too, I love you too."

One year and they have only Begun Facing Challenges.

One Year and so many more too come.

Troy and Gabi Have each other and currently that's all they need.

**Authors note;;**

**Hey Guys!!! So I hope you enjoy it, Let me know! **

**So Next few Chapters are mostly going to be about there time apart and the Stress of Basketball!**


	9. Marley and Me

_**"A dog has no use for fancy cars or big homes or designer clothes. Status symbol means nothing to him. A waterlogged stick will do just fine. A dog judges others not by their color or creed or class but by who they are inside. A dog doesn't care if you are rich or poor, educated or illiterate, clever or dull. Give him your heart and he will give you his. It was really quite simple, and yet we humans, so much wiser and more sophisticated, have always had trouble figuring out what really counts and what does not. As I wrote that farewell column to Marley, I realized it was all right there in front of us, if only we opened our eyes. Sometimes it took a dog with bad breath, worse manners, and pure intentions to help us see."**_

_**-Marley and Me**_

A dog, That was Troy's solution to Gabi wanting kids.

He'd grown up with a Great Dane, that he named "Greatness". Pretty original right.

He'd loved that dog with everything he had and he knew That Greatness loved him back, Greatness, died about 3 months before Troy left for College. Though he'd never in a million years admit it, He'd Cried like a baby when he found out and Gabi was the only one to comfort him.

A dog, Yes a dog was Definitely the solution.

Troy woke up earlier than he normally did on the Sunday morning, He went outside got the paper and started looking through the classifieds, He knew that A great Dane would be out of the question. He was just skimming when "Boxer pups!!! Females $500, Males $300. Call Abby Mason at 657-8890" Simple yet, that's what he wanted Boxers were friendly, but just to be sure he wrote the number down and then went to google the bread, He found out they Are Very friendly and would be considered a inside Dog, That was fine with him, There back yard wasn't exactly that big. **Hip dysphasia; Which could be checked out at 18 months. **That was not something to be extremely worried about but every site he went to had something about it on there.

After getting out the shower he looked at the clock 10:30 Gabi would be up soon meaning he had to be out of the house or he would blow the surprise.

He dialed the number and was greeted with a very cheery, "Hello, this is Abby."

That was pleasant, "hi I'm Troy and I just read that your selling boxer puppies?"

She Laughed, "Yes, Yes That's me, I have 3 females and 2 males left."

He smiled, since he was picking out the puppy he figured he could at least get a Girl. "I'm trying to surprise my wife, so Could I come by and look at the pups?"

She laughed again, "Yes, You can There 9 weeks today, my address is 410 Amanda Drive."

Troy wrote that down, "Okay I'll see you."

"Okay bye."

He hung his phone up grabbing his keys and Kissing Gabi on the forehead before walking out to this car.

He pulled up to a nice looking house, He stepped out and took his aviators off.

He walked to the front door and knocked he was greeted by who assumed was Abby Mason.

"Hi I'm Troy I Talked to you on the phone?"

She smiled," Yes, come on in." She spoke Gesturing for him to step in.

She closed the front door, Just follow me, My Husband and I keep them in there pen, They are all potty trained."

That was Def, a plus wouldn't have to worry about replacing carpets when they moved.

She opened the French Glass doors and couldn't help but smile they were all playing.

"The mom and Dad, Have no health Issues, We were very blessed to have such a Flawless pair, Go on Go look at them."

He Laughed he was nervous, "Thanks."

He didn't have to look very long, there right in front of him was the one he knew he had to have, the Dark black coat and the Surprisingly white belly and Paws, He was in Awe.

He pointed and then spoke, "I want that one."

Abby Smiled, "She's Beautiful Isn't' she?

Troy smiled back, "Yup She exactly what I'm looking for."

Troy Picked her up and she immediately started liking his face and Burying her nose into his shirt, She was the one.

"Okay, I have all her papers in here."

After about 45 minutes of talking and Figuring out what to expect Troy and ElizaJae, That's what he Decide on calling her, she was So Beautiful she needed a Unique name.

Gabi had been up for about 2 hours before she heard shuffling Troy laughing and bags Ruffling.

She walked to the entry way to see, Troy holding 4 sacks from Pets Mart and a Yellow leash connected to a Yellow Collar around the most adorable puppy she'd ever seen.

Gabi looked up at Troy, "Is it ours?"

Troy nodded and set down the Sacks, closed the Front door Scooped, ElizaJae in his Arms and Walked to Gabi Whose smile couldn't get much bigger.

"Yeah, She's all ours, Surprise!"

Gabi Laughed and Held out her hands to hold her.

Troy handed ElizaJae to her, "Awe Baby She's Beautiful, Have you thought of any names?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck, "I kind of already named her, and he Pulled her collar around to see the Tag, ElizaJae Bolton."

Gabi Gasped her name was perfect she stood on her tip Toes and kissed Troy, "I love it and Her and You."

All three of them stood there pretty content with the way life's been.

Troy and Gabi couldn't wait to embark on the journey of raising a puppy!

Authors Note;;

Okay so let me know if you like it!

I love it!


End file.
